A New Beginning
by A.Potter1
Summary: Harry's 7th Year


Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
One cold, snowy night in a silent town no one thought something strange would be going on, but in a small, and cozy home sat a man who couldn't have been older than 25. He looked very worried because his wife was about to give birth to their first child. He remembered when she was telling him about it. He had gotten really scared. He kept saying That "he" will come "He" will take the child as soon as it arrives on this earth. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. This had startled the young man, but he got up to answer the door. It was the man who was looked up to by many, but looked up to from this young man the most. His name is Dumbldoor. The men did not speak witch was comforting to the young man. It gave him a chance to think. They could hear moaning and shouting, and finally the doctor and Poppy came out of the room. Every one stood there, waiting for the doctor to speak. The doctor smiled and said,  
  
"Congrats, it...is.... A...GIRL!"  
  
The whole room busted out cheering as the new father slipped into the room with his wife and new daughter. He walked to a small stool and sat there. His wife opened her eyes and smiled. He smiled, too. "We have a new  
  
girl," she said. He nodded. "What do you suppose we should name her?" she asked. He thought about names and just now realized how there were so many names, but he knew which name would be prefect, his mothers. She smiled, feeling that she knew the answer. He smiled and said "Anora."  
  
Harry woke up suddenly. It was all a day but it wasn't a bad dream. But if it wasn't then why am I sweating.  
  
Wait the baby's name it was Anora but I couldn't make out the faces of her parents. I did recognize one face his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
He decides to write Sirius another letter telling him about his dream and asking if Anora was related to him in anyway.  
  
Harry was about to step in the Great Hall, when he heard, "HARRY!" He turned around and saw Hermione running toward him.  
  
"Hermione, you were almost late for class - we have a new professor."  
  
She completely ignored him and rushed, "Oh Harry the Elimination curses are horrible - I managed to find out a bit about them in the library but most of the information on them is in the Restricted Section."  
  
"Well. What are they?" Harry asked, as the two of them hurriedly filed into their seats.  
  
"They can only be cast by a very dark wizard. The evil within them is transferred into the victim for a time period. If the victim is good, the evil that's been a transferred eats away at them from the inside until they turn evil as well. And there's only a certain amount of time that these victims can be controlled until they. Blow up."  
  
Harry's eyes widened - Cornelius Fudge.... And Professor Dumbledore?  
  
"Well." a quiet voice started in the front of the class. He jumped up - he had been so wrapped up in what Hermione was saying that he had forgotten to see who the new professor was.  
  
"We'll talk about this later," Harry said to Hermione, looking up. Then he stopped short.  
  
Chapter 2 Sirius Reply  
  
It had been two whole weeks since Ron disappeared and no one had found him yet. It was about dinnertime when Hedwig came into the Great Hall and sat down on Harry's head. Hermione took the letter from Hedwig leg and gave her some treats and then she took off going back to the owlrey.  
  
"So, what does it say" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"Hold on let me finish eating first." Harry said to them.  
  
After they were done with dinner. They all went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sat down next to the fire and they all crowded around Harry; they were joined by Nellie by now. Harry opened the piece of parchment and read it out loud to them:  
  
Harry –  
  
You had that dream because you have a gift that the potter family has. You are able to see into the past and into the future. I know you remember the other dreams that you had so you know what I am talking about. Yes, Anora is related to you but I think that you need to hear it from her than me. She should be arriving at Hogwarts any day now. You will know her when you see her, you might even think that she is a ghost.  
  
Sirius –  
  
" What does he mean when he said that you might even think that she is a ghost?" asked Neville.  
  
"I wish I knew" Harry replied.  
  
"But we will find out soon, since it says that she will be at Hogwarts soon, right" said Ginny  
  
"Right!" Said Hermione and Harry at the same time.  
  
"Wait there is a p.s.," said Ginny looking down at the letter  
  
She read it out loud taking the parchment from Harry with a big smile on her face.  
  
P.S.  
  
Great news Harry! Anora will bring something for you, Hermione and Ginny. So you guys better at the train station when she arrives.  
  
"I wonder what it is," said Hermione  
  
"Me too" said Ginny.  
  
Chapter 3 Letter from Anora  
  
Well I week pasted and still no sign of anything that Anora was coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't say anything about her every time Harry or anybody would ask.  
  
About mid-afternoon, a beautiful white snowy owl came down and landed right in front of Harry. Where did she come from and whom does she belong to Harry thought. Harry looked down at the owl's leg and saw a parchment tied to her leg and it had Harry's name on it. Harry took the parchment off the owl's leg and opened it. Just as he was doing this Hermione, Ginny Neville, Fred, and George came over and sat near him.  
  
"Who's that from?" Said Ginny.  
  
"I don't know I was just about to read it and see you it is from" Harry replied.  
  
"Go on Harry, read it." Said Neville.  
  
Harry started to read the letter out loud:  
  
Harry –  
  
Well Sirius told me that he told you that we were related. But he told me to tell you how. So I will my best to explain it kinda hard to explain. I am your sister. I am the one that actually protected you from Voldemort. I know everyone told you that mum protected you. But truth is that she protected me and I protected you. Well we will be able to talk more when I come to Hogwarts next week. So I will see you and your friends at the station when I come in. Sirius told you to bring Ginny and Hermione with you when you come. Also I need you to bring Fred and George with you when you come. I also need you to tell Draco Malfoy that I need to talk to him about his father. He will know what I am talking about.  
  
See you next week  
  
Anora  
  
"She's your sister?" said Ginny with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Why do we have to come with you?" said Fred and George at the same time with puzzled looks on there.  
  
"Are you really going to tell Malfoy that she needs to talk about him," said Hermione  
  
"Yea" said Harry.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco at the Slytherin table. Draco looked at up Harry with an upset look on his face, a face Harry had never seen on Draco before.  
  
"What do you want Potter" said Malfoy.  
  
"My sister, Anora want to talk to you about your father when she come to Hogwarts next week." Harry told him  
  
Draco face went white as a ghost then he said to Harry "ok."  
  
|Chapter 4 Another Dream | | | |Harry saw Ron in a prison that could have been Azkaban but Harry wasn't | |sure. There was some one with Ron, a women that look like she was about | |Charlie's age. The strange thing was the woman looked alike his mother, | |Lily. Could the woman be Anora? Could the thing that she is bringing with | |her bring Ron? Harry could only hope. The next thing that Harry could see | |was Anora and Ron fighting all the Death Eaters that Harry met last year | |when Voldemort return. He saw Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father on the ground | |once the lights stopped flashing he saw Anora sitting next to Mr. Malfoy he | |told Anora that Draco's mother was killed by Voldemort and he had no one | |to care for him. | | | |"You want me to take care of Draco for you " Anora said to him. | |"Yes, would you do that for me" he said back to her. | |Anora nodded. | |Anora turned to Ron and said "I am taking you back to Hogwarts, Ron." | |" How did you know my name" Ron said with a sacred look on his face. | |"My name is Anora, I am your best friend's sister." She told Ron | |Ron's eyes open wider " Harry has a sister" she nodded | |"I sent an owl telling him so he should know by now but he doesn't know | |that I am bringing you with me" she told Ron. | |"So school isn't over, I hoped Hermione missed me." Ron said with | |excitement. | |" You like her don't you?" Anora asked Ron | |"Yes very much", Ron said "but she like this kid name Viktor from | |another wizard school." | |"Are you sure" said Anora | | | |Suddenly Harry woke up with Fred looking down at him | |"Come on the train is going to be her in an hour" he told harry |  
  
|Chapter 5 Ron Comes Back | | | |Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, and Draco and Neville (they asked if | |they could come along) made our way down to the station and waited there | |for the Hogwarts Express to pull into the station. As they waited there | |harry wanted to tell Draco that he knew that his father and mother were | |gone and never coming back. He wanted to confront Malfoy since he looked | |sadder then ever. He knew what it was like to lose both of your parents to | |Lord Voldemort, he knew the feeling oh too well. | | | |"Draco I know what Anora is going to say to you." Harry finally said | |Everyone looked at Harry with the look like 'what on earth are you | |talking about'. | |"I know both of your parents are gone," harry said "your dad asked | |Anora to take care of you for the last to years that you are an underage | |wizard." | |"Really?" Draco asked with a smile on his face. | |"Yea she agreed to take you in," Harry reply then turning to Hermione | |"do you miss Ron?" | |"Oh yes, why?" said Hermione. | |"No reason just wondering." Said harry quickly. | | | |Just then they heard the sound of a train whistle. They were finally | |coming, harry didn't tell anyone about his dream just incase she didn't| |have Ron with her. As the train came closer Harry wondering if Anora really| |did look like their mother. | | | |The train came to a stop people started to come off and all of a sudden | |Harry sees Ron get off the train all weak and tried. | | | |"Ron" everyone yelled even Draco. | |"Hey everyone long time no see," he said back to us. | |"Ron, how?" Asked Hermione while she gave him a great big hug. | |"I missed you too, Hermione" he said to her shocked | |Hermione pulled away and when she did you could she that she was crying. | |"Where's Anora?" Harry asked Ron. | |"She's coming." He told Harry. | | | |Next thing that Harry knew he was looking at a young girl about Charlie's| |age that looked like his mother. He knew at once that this person was his | |sister, Anora. Her hair was brown like his; she had baby blue eyes. Must be| |dad's eyes. Harry thought since he had his mum's eyes but looked like | |his father. So he guessed it was the other way around for Anora. | | | |"Everyone this is my sister, Anora" harry told everyone. | |"Hello" Anora said with a sweet voice like an angel. | |"Anora, Draco knows he is going to live with us" Harry told her. | |"Oh so you had another dream did you?" she asked him. | |"Yes" harry answered her. | |"Ok good one less thing I have to do," "So then you know that all the| |death eaters are gone as well" she said to Harry. Harry just nodded his | |head. |  
  
|Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye | | | |Well the term ending the next day since Ron was missing and the school was| |not really running Mcgonagall said there were to be no exams. That night | |Anora sat at the head table and Harry was wondering why. | |Mcgonagall got up to make her end of another year speech, but this year | |was a little different. | |" I am sorry to say that I will not be returning next year." she told | |them. Everyone started to whisper to each other with sadness, Mcgonagall | |raised his hand and everyone got quite. "But I am proud to introduce | |your new headmistress for next year Professor Anora Potter." | |Everyone was shocked, I don't know if it was that she's a woman or was| |it that she had the same last name as me. Since no one but a couple of | |people knew that she was my sister. | |"I hope that you will all treat her with the same respect that you have | |given me." "Goodbye and farewell to all of you" said told everyone | |as he finishes talking. | | | |The next day everyone was moving around the train station to get on the | |Hogwarts Express to go home for the summer holidays. Anora, Hermione, Ron,| |Fred, George, Ginny and Draco got a room on the train for al of us. As we | |made our way back to Kings Cross-Station Harry realized that he wasn't | |doing to the Dursley. He was going to live with Anora and Sirius in | |Godric's Hollow. Also of course with Draco but he wasn't worried he | |was happy that he had people that loved him. For the first time in his | |life Harry was happy again, truly happy. |  
  
|Chapter 7 Finally Home | | | |As the Hogwarts Express was entering Kings Cross-Station. Harry remember | |"What about the Dursleys, do they know I am not living with them anymore? | | | | | |Harry turned to Anora and said "Does Uncle Vernon know that I am not | |leaving with them anymore." | |"Well," Anora started to say "Dumbledore did say that he owled them but I | |don't think that they would care what an owl says." | |"So, what if their here at the station waiting for me. So they can take | |me back to Privet Drive." Harry told her. | |"Don't worry about it and if they are here I an use some magic on them." | |Anora told Harry | |"You're not allow to use magic on muggles." said Hermione | |Harry realize that everyone had listen in on their conversation. | |"Yes, I can the new Minster of Magic says I can but only this time." Anora| |told them. | |"Who is the new Minster?" Harry asked | |"oh thats right he didn't tell you, its Professor Dumbledore that is why | |he was leaving Hogwarts and put me in change to protect Harry during the | |school year." | |Anora answered | |"Wow, they finally got a Minster of Magic that will know what he is | |doing." Fred said to everyone. | |"Yep" Anora answered him. | | | |They all got off of the train and went through the wall that hind platform| |9 3/4. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. Also Bill, Charlie, and| |Percy were there. When the three of them saw Anora the first thing that | |came out of their mouth before hi was who is she. Anora just laugh and | |told them the story about what happen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy | |that Ron was safe and they thanked Anora for saving him. All Bill, | |Charlie, and Percy could do was drool over Anora, Both Ginny and Hermione | |said "Boys", |  
  
|Chapter 8 Anora Meets the Dursleys | | | |When all was said and done Harry, Anora, and Draco say good-bye to the | |Weasley and turned to go to their new home in Godric Hollow. But when they| |turned around to their surprise they found the whole Dursley family right | |in front of there. Harry looked at Anora and by the look on Anora face she| |knew that this family was the famous Dursley, Harry told her about. | | | |"So, your my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" Anora said to them "Harry has | |told me so much about you." | |Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had a look of pure shock on their faces from| |what Anora said to them. | |"Who are you young lady and why do you call me your uncle" Vernon said to | |told. | |"I am Anora Potter, Harry's sister, which makes me your niece." Anora | |answered. | |"My WHAT? ..." Uncle Vernon said in shock. " I have no niece I only have a| |nephew Harry." | |"Oh now knowing that Harry has another relative you start to care about | |him now that he is leaving you for good, now knowing you will never see | |him again." Anora said with a little high tone in her voice. | |"WHAT leaving us and never coming back, HOW, WHY." Dudley said with a | |little sadness in his voice. | |"Yes my godfather Sirius Black was clear of the charges brought against | |and I found out only a week ago that Anora was my sister." Harry told them| |proudly. | |"Everyone thought I was dead except only a few people so Harry nor any of | |you were told that I even lived." Anora told them when they were about to | |say something. | |'All right then goodbye Harry I hope that you will be very happy where you| |are going." Aunt Petunia told him | |"Yea and you are never allowed back." Uncle Vernon said in a whisper but | |it was loud enough for everyone to hear. | |Harry said good bye to the Dursley and walked away with Anora and Draco on| |each side. |  
  
|Chapter 9 Godric Hollow | | | |"Wow, Harry now I know why you always said that you hated the Dursley" | |Draco said to Harry breaking the quietness. | |"Yea" Harry answers as he continued to look out the car window. | |Harry was excited because he was finally going home to Godric Hollow. He | |remembers that he lived their once but he couldn't remember what it was | |like because he was too little to remember. He turned to Anora and said | |"Are you happy that we are living in Godric Hollow again?" | |"Yes very much why?" Anora said back to him. | |"Just wondering since I don't really remember living there and you do, so | |I guess that it means more to you then me." Harry told her with a sad look| |on his face. | |"Harry, do you know how to use a Pensive?" Anora asked him. | |"Yea, Professor Dumbledore has one in has office." He told her. | |"Well, I have one in my room and only if you like you may use it to see | |what it was like to live at Godric Hollow when you were little." Anora | |told him with a smile on her face. | |"Oh I would love to," he said happily to her "Anora, would it also show me| |what happen the night that we lost our parents." Harry asked. | |"Yes, it would I was home when Lord Voldemort came to our house and | |attacked us," Anora told him "You really what to know what happen don't | |you." Anora asked. | |"Yes, since no one will tell me what exactly what happen, I will find out | |for myself." Harry told her. | |By the look in Anora's Blue eyes he knew that she didn't want him to know | |but also she knew that nothing could stop him. | |"Alright, we are almost there anyway, but don't tell Sirius I am letting | |you know what happen that night" Anora told him "he would have my head, so| |both of you have to promise, ok" | |"Ok, we promise" both Draco and Harry told her. | | | |The car turned on to a street that led up to one house. It was a two-story| |house. The outside was painted white and the roof was gray. It was the | |most amazing house that Harry has seen in his life better then Ron's house| |in the Burrow. | |"Wait until you see the inside" Anora told them both. | |As they enter the house the stairs were right in front of them and the | |house was to great to put into words. | |"Our rooms are upstairs and Sirius' room is down here on the first floor" | |Anora told Harry and Draco. | |"Where is Sirius?" Harry asked. | |"He is doing some Ministry work, he works for Dumbledore now." Anora told | |him. |  
  
|Chapter 10 The Pensive | | | |Anora showed Harry and Draco the rest of their new home, the last room the| |Anora took them to was her room. When Harry walked in he saw that every | |thing was scarlet red the wall, the curtains, the furniture everything. | |Harry saw on Anora desk a small golden case, which kinda looked like a | |closet. | |"Anora, is your pensive in there?" Harry asked her. | |"Yes, Harry, are you sure your ready?" Anora asked Harry. Harry nodded and| |walked over to her desk sat down and opens the downs to the case. | | | |Suddenly, Harry was in another house similar to his new home but | |different. Right away his realize who the people were the two adults were | |his parents, and the girl was a young Anora, and the baby was he. He saw | |that they were so happy then there was a knock at the door, It was Lord | |Voldemort. Anora and his mother scream with fright. His father said Lily | |take Anora and Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. He saw | |Anora take him and ran with their mother up to the bedroom. His mother | |locked the door behind her. Then was a loud scream, it was his father. | |Lily turned to Anora and said. Whatever happens know that I love you and | |Harry so much don't ever forget that ok. Yes mother. Anora said to mum. | |Just then there was a bang at the door it bust opened Lord Voldemort turn | |his wand on Anora and me then mum said. No not Anora, not Harry, please | |not my children! Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now! Not my | |children, please no, take me, kill me instead! As you wish Lily but I will| |still kill them! And at that instance she was gone Voldemort turn his wand| |on Anora and Harry and said AVADA KEDAVRA. | | | |Then Harry heard his name and realizes he was back in Anora's room that he| |realized was his parent's room when they use to live there. "So now you | |know," Anora said to him. Harry just nodded he didn't really know what | |to say. |  
  
|Chapter 11 The Family Secret Revealed | | | |"I know that is was a lot to take in but I knew that you were ready" Anora| |said to Harry | |Anora walked over to a large mirror that was on her wall. She looked into | |the mirror for a while. Then suddenly she turned to Harry and Draco and | |said "Hey guys come look at this." | |Harry and Draco went over to the mirror and looked at it. "What are we | |looking at?" Draco asked, | |"Stand back" Anora told him. | |"Alohamora" Anora yelled | | | |The mirror shocked and moved to reveal a porthole n the wall. "Should we | |go through?" Draco asked. Anora nodded and made her way through the | |porthole with Harry and Draco following. At the other side was a library | |with a wooden desk in the middle of it. | |"Hey there is a open book on the desk lets look at it" Harry said. "Ok, | |why not" Anora answered | |They made their way over to the desk Anora sat in the chair and began to | |read what was in the door. "I am afraid for my family Lord Voldemort is | |after us because of it. Why do my children have to follow in my footsteps | |as Heir to Gryffindor" | | | |Anora stopped reading and said "What we are the Heirs of Gryffindor, well | |tat explains our money." | |"Yea, but why weren't we ever told this." Harry asked, | |"I don't know, maybe to protect us" Anora answered him. "Lets ask Sirius | |when he gets home about this ok." Anora said to Harry and Draco. | |"ok" said Harry and Draco just nodded his head |  
  
|Chapter 12 The Attacks Began | | | |"How do we ask Sirius when he comes home." Harry asked Anora. | |Anora was about to answer when a voice came from the door way and said, | |"Ask me about what?" it was Sirius. | |"Why no one ever told us we are the heirs of Gryffindor?" Anora said to | |Sirius angry. | |"What? How did you find out?" He asked. | |"We found a room behind Anora's mirror. And in the room was a book with | |dad's handwriting saying his children were heirs of Gryffindors, like | |him." Harry told him. | |"Well" Sirius started to say but then Hedwig and Willow (Anora's snowy | |owl) came in with letters for them. | |Anora took her letter and read it out loud | | | |Anora | |You need to get out of there. Voldemort knows where you are. GET OUT | |QUICK! Harry has a letter that can tell you where you can go. Please owl | |me and tell me where you are. | |Dumbledore | | | |Harry started to read his letter now: | | | |Harry | |You need to go to Mrs. Figgs house in The Towers. She will explain more | |once you are there. | |Dumbledore | | | |"Mrs. Figgs? The Towers?" Draco said. | |"Yea that is her real home, now that she doesn't have to watch Harry on | |Privet Drive anymore. She has gone back to her home in The Towers." Anora| |told them. | | | |There was a loud bang from downstairs. They all jumped. "Do you think | |that it could be Voldemort" Harry asked. | | | |"Harry, Anora where are you we have to go now." a familiar voice said. It| |was Ron. | |"Ron we will be there we have to get some things" Anora called down to | |Ron "Alright you heard him we have to go now so get some things and lets | |go." | | | |They grab some of their thing and made their way down the spiral | |staircase and made their way to the living room. "Ok Ron we are ready | |lets go." Anora and Harry said to him. | |"Alright my aunt is waiting" he told them. | |"Your Aunt?" Draco asked | |"No time to explain Ron we have to go now" Sirius said before Ron could | |answer. | |One by one they enter the fireplace say shout "The Tower". |  
  
Chapter 13 The Towers  
  
When they reach The Towers. They exited the fireplace and entered a room similar to the living room they had at their house in Godric Hollow. But the only thing that was different was the furniture. It was more how would you say wizardry. Almost all the furniture was magical, even the rugs. As they looked around Anora notice a girl with red hair standing in the doorway.  
  
"You must be Icicle" Anora asked her.  
  
"Yes, and you must be Anora" She answered.  
  
"Where is your mother?" Anora asked Icicle.  
  
"She is in a Order of the Phoenix meeting." Icicle told her.  
  
"A meeting that Anora and I should be at" Harry said finally.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore thought it best that if you didn't go because of Voldemort was attacking anyone just to find you." Icicle told them.  
  
"Well, if he thinks if it is best I am sure that he has a very good reason for it." Sirius said to everyone.  
  
"Alright then, I will show you all to your rooms." Icicle told them.  
  
As Harry looked around he realized it was just like the Burrow but it was more magical than the Burrow. At that moment Harry realized something.  
  
"Hey Ron" He said  
  
"Yea Harry" Ron answered.  
  
"What did you mean about your Aunt was waiting." Harry asked,  
  
"Yea, what did you mean Weasley." Draco added  
  
"Mrs. Figgs is my aunt and that makes Icicle my cousin." Ron answered them  
  
"Umm, ok is that her real name" Anora asked  
  
"No that's her nickname, her real name is Julia" Ron told Anora  
  
"Oh ok" Anora, Harry and Draco said at the same time.  
  
"Where is Granger and the rest of the Weasley clan," Draco asked  
  
"Outside" Ron told him "We want you to settle in before come down stairs."  
  
"Ok we will" Anora said  
  
"Alright I will see you down stairs" Ron said  
  
1 Chapter 14 Anora Learns a New Secret  
  
After they were all unpacked they started to make there way down to meet the others.  
  
"Hey I will catch up with you guys I want to go get something." Anora said to them  
  
Harry and Draco both nodded not really thinking anything of it.  
  
Anora went back up to the room she was saying in. It was kinda like her room at Godric Hollow but everything in here was blue. She went over to her truck and put out a book from it. The book was scarlet and had a gold Gryffindor on it. It was the book they had found in the library behind Anora's mirror. She sat on the bed and say 'open' to the book. The book shakes in her hands and opened. It was open to a different page though it had a picture of the family. But it was different there were 3 kids not 2. Who is this third child? Anora though. She looked below the picture there was some written so she read it. It read:  
  
1.1 Potter Family: Last know Heirs of Godric Gryffindor  
  
James and Lily Potter (Lily is a Potter by marriage) and their children: Anora, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Hermione? Why would Hermione be in the family picture? Then Anora thought back to the day Harry was born. She remember that Dumbledore took a little girl from the room her mother was giving birth. Then later they came out and said it was a boy and they named him Harry. What happen to the girl? Could Hermione be my sister? Harry's twin? I should ask Sirius about this maybe he would know.  
  
Anora made her way downstairs and went outside. Everyone was eating lunch. They all greeted her everyone except the eldest Weasley boys Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They just sat there in shock. Anora notice that Sirius was missing and asked where he was.  
  
"He went to the Order of Phoenix meeting." Came a voice from behind her. It was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Uncle Remus, How are you?" Anora said to him  
  
"I am find Anora." He said. Then looking down at her hands asked her. "Anora, where did you get that book?"  
  
"I found it at the house. You were a friend of mine fathers. Maybe you could tell me? She said to him  
  
"Tell you what?" He asked  
  
"Is Hermione my sister, Harry's twin?" She said to him  
  
"Yes, why are you asking now, you should know why they don't know." He told her.  
  
She didn't have to say anything. She knew why. Voldemort!  
  
2 Chapter 15 the Truth Comes Out  
  
"I think that it is time to tell them the truth, Albus." Sirius said  
  
"I think you are right and you will be the one." Albus Dumbledore told him  
  
"Why, me?" Sirius asked  
  
"You are their guardian, you will tell them" Dumbledore said "Anyway you brought it up."  
  
"Alright I will tell them." He answered and with that he returned to the towers to find Anora sitting in the living room.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Anora asked  
  
"It was fine, there is something I have to tell you and Harry, where is he" He asked her  
  
"He is outside, if it is about Hermione I already know" Anora told him.  
  
"What? Hermione? How?" Sirius asked her in shock  
  
"She has the book Sirius" Remus said just walking into the living room  
  
"So why tell us now after all these years?" Anora asked them  
  
"Voldemort know Hermione is Harry's twin so it is time to tell them." Sirius told her  
  
"I want to tell them please," Anora said  
  
"Alright but only Harry and Hermione, for right now" Sirius told her  
  
Anora nodded and got up from the armchair and started to walk outside when she realizes Harry was standing in the doorway.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Anora asked  
  
"Long enough, how long have you know? How come you never told me?" Harry asked her  
  
"I only found out today, I wanted to tell you earlier but Remus wouldn't let me." Anora told him  
  
"So go on tell Hermione she has a right to know as well, but Ron should know as well, he likes her and if he knew he would probably have more guts to tell her." Harry said to Anora  
  
"Alright, Alright go find them and bring them to my room and I will tell them I have something to give to you and Hermione anyway." Anora said and with that she went upstairs.  
  
Harry watched as she went up the stairs she is so much like my in looks but she is her own person, I am sure that they would be proud of her. Harry thought to himself. He turned and walked back out side and went to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Chapter 16 Hermione is PureBlood  
  
Harry found Hermione and Ron by the lake outside. Harry wondered if Ron told Hermione he liked her yet. He wasn't going to chance it. "Hey Anora wants to talk to us in her room, ok" Harry said to them  
  
They both jumped at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"Ok, about what?" Hermione asked. He wanted to tell her so much but he couldn't. He wanted Anora to tell her. "I don't know, but lets not keep her waiting" Harry said  
  
They both nodded and made their way into the house and up the stairs to Anora's room. When they reached the door. Ron knocked on it and they heard Anora say 'Come in'. When they went in they saw to boxes on her bed one with Harry's name on it and the other had Hermione's.  
  
"Alright where to us" Anora said paced back and forth across the room  
  
"Where to start about what?" Hermione and Ron asked  
  
"Hermione there is something I have to tell you but I don't know how…." Anora started to say look at the book on her bed "Wait I know how I can tell you"  
  
She picked up the book off her bed and gave it to Hermione "Open it" she told her.  
  
"Its locked" Hermione said  
  
"This book can only be open by a Heir of Gryffindor" Anora said  
  
"Well then I can't open it" Hermione told her  
  
"Yes you can tell the book to open" Anora told Hermione  
  
Hermione said 'open' to the book and to her amazement the book open. "How? Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"Turn to the page with the picture and read what it says" Anora said  
  
2.1 Hermione did what Anora told her to do and began to read what it said under the picture "Potter Family: Last know Heirs of Godric Gryffindor  
  
James and Lily Potter (Lily is a Potter by marriage) and their children: Anora, Harry, and Hermione."  
  
"What did you just say Hermione as one of the Potter children" Ron asked in shock  
  
"Yes she did" Harry said  
  
"Hermione when you and Harry were born Dumbledore took you and place you with the grangers so you wouldn't be hurt by Voldemort, but he knows about you being a Potter and wants you die" Anora told her  
  
"So I am not muggle-born, I am pure blood" Hermione said with a grin  
  
"Malfoy can't call me a mudblood now." She added.  
  
2.1.1 Chapter 17 The Gifts  
  
"So she is a Potter ok now what" Ron asked  
  
"Now I can give Harry and Hermione each something that I have been waiting for a long time to give them."  
  
She handed Harry and Hermione each the box that had their name on it. "Go ahead Harry open your first." Anora said to him.  
  
Harry took the package and slowly unwraps it. Inside were a silver crossbow and a quiver of arrows. Harry ran his hand slowly over the weapon, then looked inquiringly at Anora.  
  
Harry put the crossbow down and wondered if he could even use something like it.  
  
"This is for me? I don't even know how to use one."  
  
Anora smiled again. "Yes, Harry, that is for you. It's also magical. It can harm, or kill, things that wouldn't normally be harmed by muggle weapons. It was our father. The centaur Firenze crafted it for him. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but under the problems we are having I give it to you now."  
  
Anora turn to Hermione "Ok Hermione you may open your now"  
  
Hermione open the packed and found a beautiful necklace. "It belong to mum she always wore it." Anora told her.  
  
Hermione looked at the necklace carefully it was the most amazing stone she had ever seen it was a brilliant shade of green the same as Harry's eyes. For some reason when he held it felt like her Mom was their with her it examined it closely and on the back the was an engravement on the back that she could not make out what it said though.  
  
"What does this say on the back" Hermione asked Anora.  
  
"I think it use to say 'Power Through the Mind' but I am not sure." Anora said  
  
"Wait I have seen that necklace before, dad gave that to mum on there wedding night" Harry said all of a sudden.  
  
"Yea, but how did you know that?" Anora asked Harry  
  
"Because I had a dream about it" Harry answered  
  
"Oh alright" Anora said like she was hiding something  
  
"Now you guys can't tell anyone about Hermione only for right now this is under Dumbledore order alright." Anora said to them. The three of them nodded and decide to go back down stairs with everyone else.  
  
3 Chapter 18 the Potter Power  
  
As Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way down the stair. Ron looked at Harry like he wanted Harry to leave so he could talk to Hermione. Harry knew what Ron wanted to talk to Hermione about.  
  
"Umm, I am going to go talk to Anora there is something that I want to ask her." Harry told them.  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron gave Harry a smile thanking him for that.  
  
Harry started to walk back up starts but he stopped at the top of them. So that he would be able to hear what Ron was saying to Hermione. He listens closely and hears Ron starting to saying to Hermione. "Hermione, I was wondering, how do you feel about me." Ron asked her.  
  
"Meaning what Ron" She answered  
  
"I am meaning do you like me more than a friend" Ron told her  
  
"Well…" Hermione paused for a moment. Harry knew that Hermione may have liked Ron but he wasn't sure. "Yea, I guess I do," She finally said  
  
There was a long silence. Harry knew they were still there because he didn't hear footsteps going down the stairs. So he moved quietly to see better and to his amazement he saw Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
Harry was happy but he realizes he really did need to ask Anora something. So he got control of himself and made his way to Anora's room.  
  
When he reach the room he was about to open the door he heard Anora talking to someone. "We can't tell them, yes everyone would be happy, but just not right now." He heard Anora say. "Alright, then but soon I can't hold back not kissing you every time I see you." The other voice said. Harry recognized the voice but couldn't think who it could be. So he open the door a little so he could see. When he did he saw who it was. It was Percy Weasley. I wonder how old that has been going on. Just then the door opened all the way and Harry fell to the ground. Percy and Anora jumped.  
  
"I am sorry, I won't tell anyone I swear." Harry said to break the silence. "I just came here to ask you something." Harry continues.  
  
"Alright, what is it" Anora asked him.  
  
"It is about what it says on the back on Hermione necklace 'Power through the Mind'" Harry started to say "I is talking about the Potter gift isn't, to see into the past and the future"  
  
"It may" Anora answered. Then looked at the necklace around Anora neck and realize it like Hermione but different somehow he didn't want to ask anything more.  
  
"Alright that is all I want to ask I will leave now," Harry said walking out of the room.  
  
"Maybe what Remus said about Potter and red-head was true. First Ron and Hermione. Now Anora and Percy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 Ginny's Wish  
  
As Harry walked down the stairs he thought about whether to tell everyone about Anora and Percy but then he remembers he swore to Anora that he wouldn't.  
  
He made his way outside and he saw Ginny Run up to him. "Did you her about Ron and Hermione" She said to him. "Yea, their dating" He answered he notice Ginny smile at him. She is prettier than the first time he meant her. What was he saying? This is Ron's sister. Well, if Ron can like my sister. Then maybe he can like his.  
  
"Ginny, can I ask you something" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes, Harry" she answered  
  
"Umm, can we ever be more than friends, I know that I haven't noticed yo-." He started to say but Ginny stopped him by putting her finger up to his lips and then she kissed him. He never felt like this before. Sure he had kiss a girl before but it was never like this.  
  
As they separated everyone started clapping. Ron came up to Harry and said, "It is about bloody time"  
  
Fred and George came over next and said "This is crazy first Ron and Hermione, now you and Ginny, who is going to be next?"  
  
"Umm, maybe Anora and Percy" Harry said trying to be funny  
  
"What Anora and Percy no way, unless there is something your not telling us, Harry?" said George winking at Harry  
  
"Hey wait, where is Anora and Percy anyway" said Fred  
  
"Well Anora is in her room" Hermione said "and Percy went upstairs to get something" said Icicle coming in to the conversation.  
  
"But you don't think their" Said Ron  
  
Ginny pulled Harry away from everyone and asked him "Are they?"  
  
"Yea, but don't say anything, they don't want people to know" Harry told her. Ginny nodded and whispered into Harry's ear. "You have made my birthday wish come true."  
  
Chapter 20 Another Attack  
  
Two weeks went by and by now everyone knew about Anora and Percy because they finally told everyone. Harry and Hermione's were coming up and everyone wanted to get them something great. Even Draco did, he went to Diagon Alley with Anora to get them something. Anora went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and found the perfect gift for Harry. It was a small Quidditch field with 14 figures (7 for each team), the 4 Quidditch balls and a broom for each player. Anora remembering Hermione was a bookworm went to Flourish and Botts and found a book called Advance Spells for Advance Students. This was perfect for her so far there was no spell that Hermione couldn't do. Draco being nice brought Hermione a Firebolt like Harry's and he brought Harry a Golden Snitch set.  
  
When Anora and Draco return back to the Towers from Diagon Alley. They were surprise to see Dumbledore there.  
  
"What is going on Albus" Anora asked. When hearing her voice Harry and Hermione ran over and gave Anora a get big hug. "What is the hug for" Anora started to say, "Will someone tell me what is going on"  
  
"There was another attack" Harry told her  
  
"Two people were attacked at the Leaky Caldron" Hermione added  
  
"The people fit your descriptions" Ron finally said after giving Anora a hug.  
  
"Ok now everyone calm down, as you see Draco and Anora are fine" Albus Dumbledore told them "Now lets get ready for the party"  
  
Everyone knew what party he meant. The birthday party for Harry and Hermione. Anora went to her room. Percy followed her of course, just to make sure she was ok. When they came back down the whole house was decorated better than it was at the Weasley's house Harry thought. After eating dinner and some cake they all went outside to open gifts.  
  
Harry loved the gift for Anora and Draco. He opens Ginny's and it was a picture of her blowing kisses at him. He smiled and thanked her. He went to Ron's gift it was a new broom care kit. Fred and George's present were next. It turned out to be a new Quidditch robes with the Gryffindor symbol with the word captain under it. Lupin and Sirius got him a picture of them with his parents when they were at Hogwarts. The rest of the Weasleys gave him a book on dark curse and how to fight against them. Icicle and Mrs. Figgs said Harry and Hermione would get their gifts at Hogwarts. Hermione started to open her gifts now. She got most books and the new broom from Malfoy. She thanked everyone and left the table. Harry and Anora knew what was wrong. So did Lupin and Sirius, he stood up and turned to Anora "Go after her, make sure she is all right." Anora nodded and went after Hermione.  
  
Chapter 21 Hermione's Confessing  
  
Anora made her way up to Hermione's room. She knocked on the door and opened it. Hermione was lying on the bed crying her eyes out. Anora went over to the bed to try and confront Hermione. Hermione turned to her and gave Anora a hug and she would not let go.  
  
"Hermione, please don't be upset when we can tell people that your our sister we will." Anora told her  
  
"I know, it is just I don't have a picture of them, I never knew them, I never lived with them, like you and Harry did." She said to Anora with a tear falling from her eye.  
  
"You know I have a picture of them when they first starting dating, you can have that if you want" Anora said. Hermione nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Just then Hermione looked into Anora's eyes and saw she was in a dazed state. Hermione tried to shake Anora out of it but she couldn't. Finally Anora came out of it.  
  
"What happen?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I had a vision" Anora answered  
  
"What was it about?" Hermione said  
  
"It was nothing, I will tell you later ok" Anora told her and she just nodded  
  
"Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Anora said after giving Hermione the picture she promised her.  
  
Anora left Hermione and went to her room. Why did I see us fighting Wormtail? Who was on the floor dead? When will still happen? These question filled Anora's head with no answers. Maybe I will see more if I wear the necklace to bed, she thought. So she went back to her room and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 22 Anora's Dream  
  
Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Percy made their way through some woods. Anora didn't know where they were. She looked another and saw someone who she knew all to well. Wormtail. At the sight of him she started to scream. The rest of them turned around to where Anora was looking at and they saw him.  
  
"Ah, the three Potter kids together at last" he said.  
  
"So what," Harry said to Wormtail  
  
"Well it is time for atone or maybe two of you to meet death" Wormtail answered with a high voice.  
  
"How about none of us" Hermione said  
  
Anora pulled out what looks like a talisman and pointing it at Wormtail. Wormtail back away but not after saying Adava kedvada it hit Percy and Ron and they fell to the ground.  
  
"No, you will pay for that Wormtail, first my parents and now my boyfriend" Anora said with anger in her voice.  
  
Some light came out of the talisman and it hit Wormtail. As he fell onto the floor and was about to take his last breathe he said "Their alive the Potters are alive"  
  
With this Anora woke up in a cold sweat. What did Wormtail mean was this actually going to happen? Anora kept thinking about what Wormtail said. The Potters are alive.  
  
3.1.1 Chapter 23 The Portkey  
  
Anora went downstairs for breakfast not saying anything about her dream, so not to scare anyone. After breakfast Anora, Percy, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went up to Anora's room to talk. Anora notice a mirror sitting on her desk that wasn't there before. Anora was about to pick it up when she realizes her dream. She went over to her bag and grabs her talisman and put in her pocket. No one seemed to notice Anora doing this, which was good. Anora wonder how will she save Ron and Percy from dying. He knew how she quickly without Ron and Percy or any one else for that matter and put a protecting spells on them. She knew that they were ready so she grabs the mirror and all of a sudden they were in the woods they were in, in her dream. So she was ready because she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"In some woods of some sort" Anora said picking up the mirror "this was a Portkey that Wormtail some how planted in my room"  
  
They all had a look of horror on her face. Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Percy made their way through some woods. Anora didn't know where they were. She looked another and saw someone who she knew all to well. Wormtail. At the sight of him she started to scream. The rest of them turned around to where Anora was looking at and they saw him.  
  
"Ah, the three Potter kids together at last" he said.  
  
"So what," Harry said to Wormtail  
  
"Well it is time for atone or maybe two of you to meet death" Wormtail answered with a high voice.  
  
"How about none of us" Hermione said  
  
Anora pulled out what looks like a talisman and pointing it at Wormtail. Wormtail back away but not after saying Adava kedvada it hit Percy and Ron and they fell to the ground.  
  
"No, you will pay for that Wormtail, first my parents and now my boyfriend" Anora said with anger in her voice.  
  
Some light came out of the talisman and it hit Wormtail. As he fell onto the floor and was about to take his last breathe he said "Their alive the Potters are alive"  
  
Anora Turn to Ron and Percy who were finally waking up. "But Wormtail killed them." Ginny said  
  
"Now if I knew about what was going to happen and protected them with a spell. " Anora said smiling.  
  
"Ok now lets get back" Anora said holding the mirror in her hand and before she realized they were in her room again.  
  
"Ok you all need to rest, I need to go see Dumbledore about something" Anora said to them and they agreed. Anora went downstairs and went up to Sirius and said, "I need to see Dumbledore, NOW."  
  
Chapter 24 The Potters are Alive  
  
Anora made her way down a long hallway, which lead to Dumbledore's new office at the Ministry of Magic. When she reached the large oak doors before she could knock Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Come in Anora" Dumbledore said to her.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about…" Anora started to say but Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"About what Wormtail said to you," He asked  
  
"Yes," Anora answered " I know he wasn't talking about Harry, Hermione or me so I was wondering if…"  
  
"Your parents were still alive" He finish her sentence, she nodded.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell any one of not even Sirius or Remus knows" Dumbledore said  
  
"Knows what?" Anora asked  
  
"That Lily and James Potter, your parents, are alive" He finish.  
  
Anora looked at Dumbledore in shock.  
  
"How come I was never told, you kept me from Harry until now why not tell me?" Anora asked him.  
  
"For the same reason Harry didn't know about you, Voldemort does not know about them being alive." He answered her.  
  
"All right fair enough, I want to see them, where are they?" Anora asked him with a high voice.  
  
"Well, if Wormtail knew they were alive then I guess so does Voldemort." Dumbledore said "You may see them because they have to come back anyway because Voldemort know so there is no use hiding them any more."  
  
Dumbledore got up and made his way to a door in his office. Anora got up and followed him. When he opens the door Anora saw that The Mirror of Erised was in there. She knew the mirror showed you want your heart desire was.  
  
"Anora look what its says on the bottom of the mirror" Dumbledore said to her  
  
She looked at the bottom, which read  
  
3.2 Reados Evoluoy Enoeht Dolhi  
  
3.2.1 "What does that mean?" Anora asked, then she realized and read it backwards I hold the one you love so dear.  
  
3.2.2 She gasped. The mirror held her parents but how?  
  
3.2.3 "They in there and only you can set them free, touch the mirror Anora" Dumbledore told her.  
  
3.2.4 She did as she was told and when she touch the mirror two hands grabbed on to hers. They were two different hands on belonging to a female and the other a male. Anora knew they were her parents hands she took them both and pulled. Anora fell back and when she looks up she saw her parents looking down at her. Her parents were standing over her, alive and well.  
  
3.2.5  
  
3.2.6 Chapter 25 A Homecoming Long Over Due  
  
"Mum, Dad is that you" that us all Anora could say because she was in a lost for words.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, its us" Said Lily  
  
"But how…" Anora said and she turned and looked at Dumbledore for some answers  
  
"Anora, it's hard to explain, your parents are powerful than any other wizards." He said  
  
"You mean their Mages" Anora said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"So it looked like you were dead when you weren't" Anora said to her parents. They nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So, I think it is time to tell everyone even Harry and Hermione" said Anora  
  
"Hermione? You found my baby" Lily said  
  
"Yea turns out she has been friends with Harry for six years now best friends actually" Anora told her.  
  
"Anora you will tell them because I have to stay here and do some paper work all right" Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Ok, but I do have one question why did you hide my parents in there anyway?" Anora asked  
  
"The Mirror of Erised was made for the purpose of hiding things, it was the only place Voldemort wouldn't looked for them." He answered  
  
"Oh ok I understand now." Anora said and with that they turned towards the door. They said goodbye to Dumbledore and made their way to the fireplace to go back to the Towers.  
  
Back at the Towers Harry and Hermione were coming down to eat breakfast and the notice Anora wasn't at the table. "Where is Anora?" They both asked  
  
"She went to see Dumbledore about sorry, I think." Fred said with a mouth full of food.  
  
They nodded and sat down at the table to eat. At that moment they heard Sirius scream from the living room. Harry yelled "Sirius, you ok?" "Yeah Harry I am just fine." He answered  
  
He wasn't really because he scream at the sight of his best friends Lily and James alive standing right in front of them.  
  
"We need to get them upstairs without no one knowing Sirius well at least for the moment," Anora said "I want to surprise Harry and Hermione." Sirius understood ands told Anora to go into the kitchen and distract everyone. While he took Lily and James up to her room.  
  
She didn't have to walk into the kitchen it sounding like Fred and George pulled another trick and everyone was yelling at them. So Anora made her way up to Remus room to get him so he could see Lily and James again as well.  
  
Chapter 26 Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs Untied Again  
  
Remus followed Anora to her room and when she open her door he saw Lily and James. He almost fainted at the sight of them. "How?" he asked  
  
"We are sorry we never told either of you but we couldn't Voldemort had to think we were dead, and now he knows we are alive, so here we are." James told his friends  
  
"Hey just like old times right, well without Wormtail though." Said Sirius  
  
Wormtail is gone, FOR GOOD." Said Anora  
  
"What do you mean Anora?" asked Remus  
  
"He's dead." Said answered him  
  
Sirius and Remus just looked at her in shock.  
  
"All right enough about Wormtail, I am going down stairs to get Harry and Hermione. So you guys can stay up here and catch up on thing." Anora told them and with that she went down stairs to get Harry and Hermione.  
  
When she reached the kitchen everyone were still yelling at the twins. "Hello everyone." Anora said and everyone stopped yelling and screaming and they said 'hello'.  
  
"Did you have a nice talk with Dumbledore, Anora?" Harry asked her  
  
"As a matter of fact I did, it was very enlighten" Anora told him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling about Anora?" Hermione asked  
  
"Just because we can tell people about two thing one about you being Harry's twin and two" Anora started to say but was intrude by everyone saying  
  
"Harry's twin?" "Yes, Hermione is Harry's twin. Ok now back to what I was saying and two that our" she was cut off again.  
  
"So she is not a Granger, she is a Potter" asked Draco, Anora nodded "All right now where was I oh yes and two our pa." again cut short by Fred "She is Harry and your sister, who would have." "OUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE" she finally got out by screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone shut up and looked t Anora in shock.  
  
Chapter 27 The Truth Behind the Mirror  
  
"Their alive?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time. Anora nodded her head. "But how and why weren't we not told about this sooner?" Harry asked her looking for some answers.  
  
"They are Mages, and we weren't told that they were alive for the same reason you didn't know about me or Hermione, Voldemort." Anora told him  
  
"So, where have they been all this time?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, at Hogwarts to about two years ago and then they were at the Ministry of Magic until today." Anora answered.  
  
"Hogwarts? How?" Ron asked  
  
"Dumbledore kept them hidden in the most unlikely place, in the Mirror of Erised." Anora told everyone. "The Mirror of Erised was made for the purpose of hiding this with the added bonus of showing your hearts desire." Anora added.  
  
"Cool but you said that they were at the Ministry until today, so where are they now?" Ginny asked  
  
"Right here in this house" Anora said with a smile. Harry and Hermione jaws just dropped open. "They're here where?" Harry asked.  
  
"In my room you can…" But before Anora could finish her sentence Harry and everyone else ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Anora's room. Luckily Anora knew how to apparate, so she apparated up to the door which led to her room before everyone got there.  
  
"Anora move, I want to see them" Harry yelled  
  
"You will but let Sirius and Remus have some time with them first." Anora said.  
  
Just then the door open and Anora fell back and landed on Remus' feet.  
  
"Oh what is the yelling all about?" asked Remus.  
  
"I want to see my parents Remus." Harry told him  
  
"Me too." Hermione added.  
  
"Let them in Remus." Said a voice from inside.  
  
Harry and everyone else walked in. Well, Anora got up off the floor. Harry saw sitting on the bed two people. The man who looked like him and the woman, who looked like Anora, Harry knew these were his parents. He was speechless all he did was run up to them and gave them a hug crying. Hermione did the same thing.  
  
Chapter 28 A Potter Reunion  
  
"Oh, it is so good to see your faces again." Lily said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"The three of you have grown up so much, how long were we gone for?" James asked  
  
"Sixteen years almost, dad." Anora told him  
  
"Wait that's mean Harry and Hermione still go to Hogwarts right?" He asked. Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Harry plays Quidditch, for Gryffindor" Ron says  
  
"He plays seeker, James your position." Sirius told him  
  
"What about Hermione, do you play Quidditch?" James asked her.  
  
"No, but Anora did two years ago when she pretend to be a student to protect Harry." Hermione told him  
  
"I bet she played Keeper." He said and they nodded their head. "Why?" said Harry? James was about to answer when Anora said, "I can answer that, mom played keeper for Gryffindor when they were in school. They were all on the team, well, except Wormtail."  
  
"Really, Sirius you never told me." Harry said  
  
"Well, I didn't want to seem like that we only talked about Quidditch." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, that is the only thing we talked about." Lily said with a smile on her face.  
  
"It is good to have parents finally." Harry said.  
  
"Harry you always had parents, Sirius was a father to you and so was Remus and Dumbledore." Said Anora.  
  
"Yea, and my parents care for you like you were their own son." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Well, it still wasn't the same as having my OWN parents, now that I have them again I will not let them go." Harry said proudly.  
  
"One way to make sure of that is not having Voldemort around." Anora said  
  
"Will would stop saying his name." Ron yelled. Anora smiled and just shook her head.  
  
"I think we all need to let Lily and James rest, they have been through a lot today." Remus said  
  
"I agree, we all had a big day today." Anora said.  
  
Everyone except Anora, Harry, Hermione, Lily and James were left in the room. Anora went over to her trunk and pulled out the book with the Gryffindor symbol on it. She handed it to her father saying "We found this at the house in you library, dad."  
  
James was shocked when Anora handed him the diary. "So, you all know about being Heirs of Gryffindor." He said to them.  
  
Anora, Harry and Hermione all nodded their heads.  
  
"All right we all had a long day so lets head to bed." Lily said to everyone. They all agreed and headed off to bed.  
  
Chapter 29 Platform 9 ¾  
  
Many weeks had past since Anora, Harry and Hermione got their parents back? It was almost time to head back to Hogwarts. It was only a week away. As usual Anora and Remus had left that week to get ready for the return to of all the students. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny took the usual trip to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.  
  
"Can you believe it, this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Hermione said to them.  
  
"Yea, it s seems like yesterday we were starting at Hogwarts." Harry said to her.  
  
"Yea, and its seems that we haven't being friends for six years at all." Ron added  
  
"So much has happen it the pass six year." Draco said.  
  
Harry agrees even though he didn't say anything. Six years ago he found out how his parents had did supposedly, and found out he was a wizard. He meets Ron and Hermione that year as well. He became Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had came face to face with Voldemort in one way or another very year at Hogwarts. First year, he was in Professor Quriell's Body. Second year, he came in his diary. Third year, he meat Wormtail, Voldemort's servant. Fourth year, he was Voldemort return and Cedric's death. Fifth year, Ron is kidnapped by a death eater, he found out that Anora is his sister and she disappears. They don't return until his sixth year. Now just over the summer he found out Hermione is his twin sister, and they are the Heirs of Gryffindor. Their parents Lily and James were alive and Wormtail is killed.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything that has happen the past six year." Harry answered her.  
  
They finish getting their stuff for school and returned to the Towers. The weeks went by like it was nothing and it was September 1st and time to return to Hogwarts again. Themselves allowed them, so they said goodbye and made they're way to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
They went through the wall that stood between Platform, 9 and 10 which lead to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
They all got a compartment together and they started to talk about everything that has happen the last six years.  
  
Chapter 30 Return to Hogwarts  
  
After talking about the past six years of their lives they had reach Hogwarts. So dressed in their school robes got off the train. They heard a voice calling "First years over here."  
  
"I miss Hargid" Hermione said.  
  
"I think we all do." Harry said Hagrid had died at the hand of Lord Voldemort during their fifth year.  
  
They made their way to the carriages and then to the Great Hall for the Feast. The Sorting of the students was boring as usual. Anora stood up to make the usual start of the year speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year, this year will be a little different from all the other years." Anora started "All of you will only be taking 5 classes: Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology." After saying this there was shocked whisper all over the Great Hall. "There is a reason for this" Anora started again "This year some of you will have to attend a special class because of some events that have happen over the summer and they should know who they are." Harry knew he would be one. "Also they following students will join them: Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Icicle Figgs."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a puzzled look on his face then he brought his attention back to Anora. "This special class we be held everyday even on weekends right after dinner, the students will meet here, to greet their teacher. Now I have talked too much but first the forest beyond the school is forbidden no magic is to be use between classes or in the corridors. Now lets eat." Anora finally finished and with a wave of her hands food appeared on the tabled and everyone started to eat.  
  
"I wonder if that special class starts tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Its does." Voice from behind answered. It was Anora "You 3 know that I was talking about you and also Ginny and Draco, right?" she asked they nodded their head and Ginny who had been listening nodded as well. With that Anora went to make sure Draco knew that she was talking about him as well.  
  
After dinner was done they stay as they were told to. Neville and the rest saw this and said, "The class starts tonight?" they asked. They nodded so they stayed as well. The Great Hall was now empty; there was no sign of a teacher at all. "Where is this teacher?" Draco asked angry. "I wish I knew" Hermione answered him.  
  
All of a sudden the candles went out and it was pitch black in the Great Hall. They heard footsteps behind them and someone screamed. The candles lit again and they realized Ginny was gone.  
  
Chapter 31 the Special Class begins  
  
They heard footsteps again and they all turned to find Anora racing in. "What happen? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"All right the class has begun. You are each a great wizard in your own way. Your task is this. To save Ginny, she is in the castle somewhere. Find her and bring her back here unharmed." Anora told them. "This is the only class you have so use your time well, you may get no help from any other student or professor. You have to work with your brain and each other. Good Luck." And with that Anora left the room leaving them in the Great Hall alone.  
  
"All right, lets think where could they take her?" Draco asked. Harry thought he knew but he wasn't sure. "I don't know, I wish I knew." Harry finally said.  
  
Hermione knew what Harry was thinking could Ginny be in the hidden rooms under the trap door in the third corridor.  
  
"Harry just say it, what if your right?" Hermione finally said.  
  
"Right about what?" Harry said surprised about Hermione question.  
  
"The third corridor, what if she is there?' Hermione said.  
  
Ron finally said "If she is there I am not going, I am not going to try to get past Fluffy again. NO WAY NO HOW."  
  
They heard footsteps again they turn and saw Anora again. "One more thing, Harry check you pocket there is something there that might help." Anora said with a smile and left.  
  
Harry reached in his pocket he pulled out a piece of parchment he knew what it was.  
  
"What is it…" Ron started to ask but he didn't need to he knew what it was as well, so did Hermione.  
  
"We will start after breakfast tomorrow, we all need rest, remember Anora said you our time wisely." Harry said. Everyone agreed and went to bed,  
  
Chapter 32 Marauder's Map  
  
The next morning after breakfast the 10 students (too many to name) stayed in the Great Hall and waited for someone to say what they should do next. Draco broke the silence by asking Harry "What did you pull out of your pocket last night, Potter?"  
  
"Its called Marauder's Map, it was made by 4 students nicknamed Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail." Harry said.  
  
"Why do those name sound familiar." Asked Draco.  
  
"Because Moony is Remus Lupin, Padfoot is Sirius Black, Prongs is my father, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew"  
  
"Wait we know those people they knew each other" asked Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Yes the were all in the same house and were best friends and still are, well all for except for Wormtail." Ron said.  
  
"This map shows every detail to Hogwarts castle and the grounds. Every secret passageway and all." Said Hermione.  
  
"So how is that going to help us" Asked Icicle.  
  
"It also has a dot of every thing wizard, witch, ghost, anything that is in Hogwarts." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"So it will have a dot and that will tell us where Ginny is." Asked Draco and Harry nodded in agreement,  
  
"I am still not going if we have to go up against Fluffy again." Ron said  
  
"Who is Fluffy" Neville asked with a scared tone in his voice.  
  
"A three headed dog that belong to Hagrid" with that Hermione started to cry.  
  
"Hermione, we all miss Hagrid, but if Ginny is there we are all going" Harry said, "Anora said we have to do this together."  
  
With that Harry look on the map to find Ginny and he did IN THE THIRD CORRIDOR.  
  
"So where is she Harry?" Asked everyone  
  
"The Third Corridor." He said sacredly.  
  
Everyone gasped and Ron said "I AM NOT GOING SHE MAY BE MY SISTER MY I AM NOT GOING UP AGAINST ALL THAT STUFF LIKE LAST TIME."  
  
Chapter 33 the Sorcerer's Stone  
  
"What do you mean like last time?" asked Draco.  
  
"Remember our first year when we got the extra point for Gryffindor." Harry asked and they all nodded.  
  
"Well we went to the third corridor and protect the Sorcerer's Stone which is now gone." Ron said  
  
"Lets see first there was fluffy, then the Devil's Snare, the flying keys, the Giant Chess board, Snape's potions riddle and what else is there Harry that is all I got to see?" said Hermione  
  
"Nothing just the mirror but its not there any more remember." Harry answered  
  
"Well, Ron the can't have the same spells and charms down there, they know we can get passed them, it would be to easy then." Harry said  
  
"Yea, but what about Fluffy?" Ron asked  
  
"Ron, stop being a git we know how to get past him." Hermione said to him  
  
"Well, last time we almost didn't remember." Ron said back to her  
  
"Oh Bloody hell, would you two stop fighting with each other the longer we take the longer Ginny is down there" Harry said  
  
"And maybe someone else might disappear" Draco said  
  
"Draco is right let's get to work." Icicle said  
  
"All right enough with fighting and remember things from the past lets get to work." Said Harry.  
  
Little did they know that Anora and Percy was watching them from a passageway.  
  
"Why didn't we show up on the map?" Percy asked her.  
  
"Because I put a charm on the map before I gave it back to Harry." Anora answered "Come on lets go check on Ginny."  
  
Chapter 34 Ginny's Weird Behavior  
  
Anora and Percy made their way down to where Ginny was being held in the third corridor.  
  
"Are you sure that they can get past all those charms and spells?" Percy asked Anora. She nodded.  
  
"They will think that we haven't changed he charms and spells but after the chess board they will be in for a big surprise." Anora said to Percy with a smile.  
  
When they reach Ginny she was sitting on the floor eating her breakfast.  
  
"Hello Ginny how are you?" came a voice that wasn't Anora or Percy. Anora stop Percy from entering the room when she heard the voice.  
  
"Well, well, well way don't you talk to me or my master we see that no one saves you." Said the voice, which seemed so cold and so familiar.  
  
Anora moved closer to the room without being seen and saw you were talking to Ginny it was … Argus Filch. Why was Filch talking to Ginny? Why is he here? Anora thought to herself. She didn't say anything to Percy so not to worry him. She saw Filch had left so she and Percy went in and talked to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, who was just here with you?" Percy asked her.  
  
"What no one was here?" Ginny told him.  
  
What? She didn't remember that Filch was here. He must of put a memory charm on her to forget.  
  
Chapter 35 the Rescue Begins  
  
They made their way up to the third corridor. When they reached they door Harry put his ear up to it and said "Fluffy must be gone because I don't hear anything." Ron was happy at this news.  
  
"All right is everyone ready?" Draco asked. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  
  
With that Harry opens the door and walked in with everyone following behind him.  
  
He went over to the trapped door and opened it. It was stilling a long way down just as he remembers. "It's a long way down be prepared for anything." He told everyone. They all jumped down and land in some type of plant.  
  
"Oh great, Devils Snare, ok everyone don't panic and relax." Hermione told everyone.  
  
Everyone did as Hermione said even Ron this time. "Maybe they couldn't get rid of it that's probably why it's still there." Harry said to Ron who had giving him an I told you so look.  
  
They continue on up the stairs, which lead them to a room with 2 brooms floating in air and millions of flying keys flying over them.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said flying keys." Draco while getting on one of the brooms. Harry getting on the other broom said to Draco "The key that is flying that has the bad wing is the one we have to get." Draco nodded and they were off. Draco got the key and threw it down to the others. Ron was the one who catches it. He opened the door and they all continued on.  
  
"The giant chess game is next right?" Seamus said. Ron nodded. And he was right the Giant Chess board as they remember it. Harry, Ron and Hermione took the same places as last time. The game went as it did before but Harry realized something this time that he didn't before. "Ron, don't make the next move." Harry yelled  
  
"Why?" Ron asked  
  
"I can make it from here." Harry answered and he moved and yelled "Check Mate." The sword from the king fell and the game was over.  
  
"Wow Harry I didn't see that last time." Ron said  
  
"Yeah I didn't either" He told Ron.  
  
Harry knew that the potions riddle was next but when they walked into the room it wasn't.  
  
Chapter 36 the New Task  
  
When they walked into the next room they saw a hole in the middle of the room and no way across to the door.  
  
"How are we going to get across?" Icicle asked.  
  
Harry looked around the room and saw some long boards that would probably help them get across.  
  
"We will use those" Harry said pointed at the boards.  
  
Everyone tried to use magic to move the boards but couldn't.  
  
"I guess that we have to do it the muggle way, meaning by hand." Hermione said  
  
They all did as they were told to do by Harry and Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile in the next room where Ginny was Anora heard them coming. She turned to Ginny  
  
"You will tell them about the passageway that Percy and I came through, that is how you all will get out of here, okay?" Anora said. Ginny nodded and with that Anora and Percy left through the passageway they came from and back to the Great Hall.  
  
Back in the third corridor, Harry and the rest had made it across safely. When they were all across no one but Harry notice that the Boards were gone and there was no one back across. He followed everyone in the room and saw Ginny sitting on the ground.  
  
"Are you all right Ginny?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get out of here." Ginny reply  
  
"But how the boards are gone there is no why back." Harry said.  
  
"There is a secret passageway behind there that leads to the Great Hall that is how I was brought here." Ginny told them.  
  
"All right let's get moving before people start to miss us." Said Dean  
  
They open the door behind the wall and followed the passageway to the Great Hall and Anora was waiting for them with a big smile on her face.  
  
Chapter 37 The Letter From Sirius  
  
"Well, done you have completed your tasked and those of you that are seventh years have just taking your N. E.W.T.S" Anora said to them. "You may all go back to you Common Room except Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco." She added. They all did as was told. So now the only people left in the Great Hall was Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco.  
  
" So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Ron asked  
  
"I got a letter from Sirius while you guys were rescuing Ginny." Anora said.  
  
"Yea and what does it have to do with us?" asked Draco.  
  
"Its tells us where Voldemort is you git." Said Harry who was reading the letter to himself.  
  
"So where is he? What does the letter say?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry began to read the letter out loud  
  
3.3 Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco  
  
I hope that information can be to some use to you. Snape found out that Voldemort is staying at Azkaban. He has already gain control of the dementors and is now working on the giants. If we are going to do something, we better do it now. We can't let him gain more power. I will send more news when I can.  
  
Sirius  
  
3.3.1 "So, what are we going to do?" asked Ron  
  
"We are going after him, you and Draco can come if you like. Harry and Hermione I hope you will come with me?" Anora said. Harry and Hermione both agreed to go as well did Draco and Ron.  
  
"I am going with you as well." Said a voice from behind. It was Percy. "I am not letting you fight him alone and you can't change my mind." Anora nodded knowing she couldn't change his mind.  
  
Chapter 38 The Mystery Man  
  
They all decided that they would wait awhile to see if Sirius would give them any more information about Voldemort. With this free time Anora decided to pay a little visit to Filch. Just to see why he was with Ginny that day in the third corridor. Anora made her way to Filch's office to see if he was there and he was but he wasn't alone.  
  
"You were not suppose to be seen there and you were" said a voice.  
  
"But I was alone, no one but Ginny was there." Filch told the voice.  
  
"Argus are you sure no one was there, you know there are secret passageways in this castle. Someone easily could have saw you with her and two people did," said the voice.  
  
"What? Which two people?" Filch asked the voice.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." Said the voice. With that Anora knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes Headmistress, how can I help you?" Filch asked.  
  
"Yes, I need you to clean up the third corridor, their done with their task and it needs to be cleaned." Anora told him. She didn't want him to know she seen him so she made up an excuse.  
  
"As you wish." Filch answered. Anora walked away and Filch went to do what she told him to do. But Anora couldn't stop thinking about the person Filch was talking to. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't remember who it was? She decided to write Sirius and Dumbledore about this and see what they say about it. So Anora went to the owlrey and use Willow (her owl) to send the letter to Dumbledore and use Hedwig without Harry knowing and send the other letter to Sirius.  
  
Chapter 39 A Proposal of Some Kind  
  
Anora returned to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. She was distracted by what she heard in Filch's office that she didn't she Percy placed something on her plate.  
  
"Anora, is something bothering you?" Percy asked  
  
"No, why?" She said  
  
"Cause you're about to eat something that's not food." He told her trying not to laugh. Anora looked down and saw a black ring box on her plate. "Oh Percy." Was the only thing that could come out of her mouth when she opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring in it.  
  
"Anora, I know that you may think that it is too soon to ask you but now a days you never know how long you actually have, so will you marry me?" Percy asked her.  
  
"Yes, Percy I will marry you." Anora answered him.  
  
Percy gave Anora a kiss on the check and went back to eating. Anora looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smiling and applauding because they had seen the whole thing. Anora smiled and nodded her head and went back to eating.  
  
"Can you believe it Percy and Anora. Who's next?" Said Harry looking at Ron with a smile.  
  
"What?" said Ron with a mouth load of food.  
  
"You know what I am talking about Ron." Harry said louder.  
  
"Umm, maybe I do, maybe I don't " Ron said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, are you going to propose to Hermione?" came a girls voice. It was Ginny's.  
  
Ron now couching on his food was in shock and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What if I am Ginny? What is it to you?" Ron said when he finally stopped couching.  
  
"Cause I am standing right behind you and I say yes." Say Hermione who had heard everything.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell." Ron said after seeing Hermione "There goes the surprise."  
  
Chapter 40 Anora's Cold Feet  
  
Well, the next few months went by kinda fast and Percy and Anora's wedding was slowly approaching and Anora was starting to get cold feet.  
  
"Is he really the one for me Harry?" Anora asked Harry one day.  
  
"I hope so, you said you marry him, Anora." Harry told her.  
  
"Yea, I know." Anora said like she was hiding something.  
  
"Anora is there someone else." Harry asked.  
  
"Umm … No … Maybe" Anora told him.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"You don't know him, he plays Quidditch for Puddlemere Untied reserve team." Anora said  
  
Harry thought for a moment "Wait, I do know someone who plays for them?"  
  
Anora had a look of horror on her face "Well, it is probably not the same person."  
  
"Maybe" said Harry.  
  
Anora thought to herself 'I hope not, it will kill Percy'.  
  
"Earth to Anora?" said a voice.  
  
"What?" she said looking up, it was Percy.  
  
"Oh that is a good greeting to give your future husband?" Percy said to her.  
  
"I am sorry I was day dreaming" Anora told him.  
  
"Its alright darling." Percy told her and kissed her on her check.  
  
"I am going to go and check on the feast ok?" Anora told Harry and Percy. They both nodded their head and she walking away. Anora was praying that Harry say nothing about her cold feet to Percy.  
  
Harry was left sitting there with Percy wondering whether he should tell him about Anora or not. He decided not to because he knew Anora would make the right decision.  
  
Chapter 41 Two Hearts to Love  
  
Anora walked back up to the castle wondering what she was going to do. When she walked into the castle something pulled her into one of the closets. It was him, the other guy.  
  
"What are you doing here, you said you weren't coming until next week?" Anora asked  
  
"So, what, if I came early, I like hiding from everyone don't you?" he said  
  
"Yea, a little, but Harry knows." Anora told him  
  
"He knows?" He asked  
  
"Yea and he might tell Percy, Harry is with him right now." Anora told him  
  
"Blimey, I hope he doesn't, this will kill Percy." He said to her.  
  
"I don't know what to do, I love you, but I also love Percy." Anora said with confusing.  
  
"You have to chose you know?" he said  
  
"Yea, I know and I will soon." She answered. "I have to go before Percy comes looking for me."  
  
"All right, but I want a kiss first." He said. She nodded and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
She carefully came out of the closet and saw Harry about to walk into the Great Hall. "Looking for me?" she called to him. Harry turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't tell him." Harry told her.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Anora said  
  
"You need to tell him though." Harry said  
  
"I know and I will soon." She said. "He is here too."  
  
"What the other guy? Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will meet him soon, you probably know him anyway so what is the big deal." Anora told him.  
  
"I want to see him, I haven't seen him in a couple of years you know." Harry said. Anora didn't answer she just nodded her head because she would soon have to make the biggest decision of her life. Who to marry?  
  
She was about to say something but she heard arguing for the Entranceway and Harry and Anora when to go see what was all the fuss was about.  
  
Chapter 42 The Argument  
  
When they got there, they found Percy yelling at the top of his lung at someone they couldn't see.  
  
"Hermione said she saw you with her." Percy yelled and with that Percy Punch him. Anora froze Hermione had seen her. Her saw Hermione walking over to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I saw Anora come out of the closet and when I told Percy, he wonder what you were doing in there, then HE came out." Hermione said while pointing at the person Percy was yelling at.  
  
Harry moved so that he could see you it was and then he knew it was Oliver Wood. He wasn't surprised he knew it was Oliver.  
  
"Percy, stop this at once." Harry heard Anora yell from the door of the Great Hall.  
  
"All right Anora, I'll stop yelling at him, I'll yell at you instead." Percy said, "When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"Well, the truth is I love you both and I don't know who I want to marry." Anora told him.  
  
"Well, Anora, let me make it easier for you to decide, we are over, so now you can marry HIM." Percy said and walked away. Anora fell to her knees and just started crying her eyes out. Oliver tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him, she was to hurt to have anyone touch her.  
  
"Anora, I still love you and want to marry you." Oliver told her.  
  
"Let me have time to think about what has happen and I will give you mine answer later, ok?" Anora said. He nodded his head and walked away. Anora got up and went to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Percy right where she knew he would be.  
  
He looked up at her and said. "I am sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Its all right you were mad, I understand." Anora said.  
  
"I still love you and it is your decision on who to marry and not mine." He said.  
  
"I know its is my choice, but I need time, ok?" Anora asked.  
  
"Take all the time in the world." Percy told her.  
  
Anora walked away no thinking. What am I going to do? I love them both. How am I ever going to chosen between the two of them?  
  
Chapter 43 A Spell That Changed Everything  
  
Anora sat up in her bed that night going back over all that had happen that day and it still came to the same question. Who was she going to marry Percy or Oliver? They both had their positive and negative. She also loved them both the same. How am I going to chose between them? She thought. Then it dawned on her who she loved more and decided to tell everyone in the morning, so she went to sleep. She woke up feeling refreshed. She got dressed and when downs to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got their Percy and Oliver were talking to each other. They are waiting for me, she thought. She was able to enter the Great Hall without them noticing her. She was able to eat breakfast in peace until Harry came up to her.  
  
"So, you decide yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I have." She told him.  
  
"All right then, who are you going to marry then?" Harry asked  
  
"I haven't told the person yet so you can't know either." Anora told him and she got up and walked away to find Percy and Oliver. She found them in the same place they were before she went to eat breakfast. Anora just stood there thinking about her time with Oliver.  
  
Anora and Oliver meet at Quality Quidditch Supplies almost threes years ago. About a year before she met Percy. They talked and they had so much in common. Quidditch being one of them, Oliver taught Anora how to play. He even kept the secret about Anora being Harry's sister. She always uses to go watch his Quidditch matches before Dumbledore asked her to pretend to be a student to protect Harry. She cared for Oliver a lot and he knew with her going to Hogwarts. He wouldn't she her so they spent her last time before heading to Hogwarts together. Little does Oliver know that what happen that night changed Anora's life.  
  
Coming back to the present Anora realized she had to undo the spell she cast on herself two years ago. So without saying anything she went past them unnoticed again and made her way to her office.  
  
Chapter 44 The Confusing  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall and saw Percy and Oliver talking.  
  
"Hey guys, so which one of you is going to be my brother-in-law?" Harry asked.  
  
They both jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Anora hasn't said anything to us yet." Percy said, "We haven't seen her at all yet." Oliver added.  
  
"Wait, she just left from breakfast and you didn't see her." Harry started " ARE YOU BLIND?"  
  
"What? You mean she went pasted us without saying anything to us." Oliver asked Harry.  
  
"I guess that is what I am saying." Harry answered him.  
  
"Harry, do you know where she might of went?" Percy asked him.  
  
"The only place that I can think of is her office, but there is only one way of founding out, if she is there." Said Harry.  
  
Percy and Oliver both nodded and followed Harry to her office. Harry knew where it was because during his years at Hogwarts, he was always in Dumbledore's office. Which now belong to Anora.  
  
They finally reach the statue and Harry said 'Popcorn' Which was Anora's favorite flavor of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
They came to the door of Anora's office and when Harry was about to open it they heard a scream for inside, it was Anora. They rushed in and found Anora on the ground holding her stomach screaming in pain.  
  
"Anora what is wrong?" Percy and Oliver asked at the same time.  
  
"Its nothing just stomach cramps." She answered standing up.  
  
"No its not your pregnant aren't you?" came a voice for the doorway, it was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What how can she be pregnant?" Percy asked. He turned to Oliver who's face was white as a ghost.  
  
"You guys didn't did you?" Percy asked him.  
  
"Yea, but it was two years ago." Oliver answered  
  
"See mom she can't be pregnant." Percy told his mother.  
  
"A woman knows these thing aren't you Anora?" Mrs. Weasley said and everyone looked at Anora.  
  
Chapter 45 Anora's Decision  
  
"Before I answer that I have made my decision on who I am going to marry." Anora said.  
  
"All right then who?" Harry said.  
  
" I chose Oliver because I couldn't marry Percy and past off the kid as his, I couldn't do that." Anora said with a weird look on her face.  
  
"Wait how can you be having my child?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I put what is called a holding spell on me which stopped my pregnancy until just now when I undid the spell." Anora told him.  
  
"You WHAT? That is dangerous, you could have killed yourself." Percy said in shock.  
  
"Not if you know how to do the spell right its not." Anora answered.  
  
Percy just stood there in shock, not saying anything because he was upset. "I am still going with you to fight Voldemort," he said finally.  
  
"I wasn't going to stop you, it is your choice to go or not." Anora said.  
  
"We are going soon, right Anora?" Harry asked her. Anora just nodded because she was in pain again because she stomach was going at a fast rate.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital wing now before she has the baby here." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
They nodded and took Anora down there and Oliver and Mrs. Weasley went in with her so they could help.  
  
About 4 hours later Oliver came out and said it was a boy. "We named him James, if that is ok Harry?" Oliver asked holding the baby in his arms.  
  
"That's fine can I hold my nephew?" Harry asked. Oliver nodded and handed him little James.  
  
Harry looked at his nephew and saw he had Anora's blue eyes and Oliver's brown hair.  
  
"Harry, Anora wants to see you." Mrs. Weasley said coming out of the room. Harry nodded and gave James back to Oliver and went to see his sister.  
  
"What you want to see me about?" Harry asked Anora.  
  
"I want you to tell Ron, Hermione, Draco and Percy that we are leaving for Azkaban tomorrow." Anora told him. Harry nodded and left the room to do as Anora told him.  
  
"What we are leaving tomorrow, she just had a baby?" Hermione said after Harry told her they were leaving for Azkaban.  
  
"Hermione, you're a git, Anora will be find in a couple of hours with that potion Madam Pomfrey gave her." Ron told her.  
  
"What is this I hear you leaving tomorrow from Azkaban." A voice came from behind them. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius told us he was there gaining power, we are going to stop him for good this time." Harry told him.  
  
"I know Harry, Anora told me. She also told who is going with you." He said "But there will be no one there to protect you, unless Draco cares for you like a brother." Dumbledore added. Draco who had been sitting there not saying anything turned and face Dumbledore and said "Anora and Harry took me in when I had no one, they knew how I felt loosing my parents to Voldemort, and I will protect Harry whatever the cost."  
  
"Very well, I have no more concern may God protect you" Dumbledore said and walked out and left them alone again.  
  
The next day came and Harry and Anora met everyone outside at the Quidditch field ready to go.  
  
"All right lets get going we have a long journey." Anora said and with that they took off ahead towards the  
  
North Sea.  
  
Chapter 46 the Final Battle  
  
They reached Azkaban and went in. There were no dementors around at all. They made their way up a staircase to a courtyard and they saw Voldemort standing in the middle of it.  
  
"I want to fight Anora and Anora alone." Voldemort said with his cold and harsh voice. Without saying a word Voldemort sent the killing curse at Anora but Percy pushed her out of the way before the curse hit her. Anora saw him lying there dead on the ground her angry started to show. "First my parents, then Hagrid, and now Percy. You will pay for all the pain you have cause me and the pain that you have cause to so many others." Anora said very anger in her voice. "Harry give me the sword." She said to Harry. She grabbed the sword from Harry's hand and she started fighting with Voldemort.  
  
She stuck the sword through Voldemort all the way, he screamed with pain. Anora turned to look at Percy but by doing this she made a fatal mistake. Voldemort stuck his sword right through her she fell to the ground and Harry knew in that instance that his sister was gone.  
  
"How could you?" Harry yelled  
  
"Well now one Potter down for good and two to go with two bonuses" Voldemort said. Harry knew whom he was talking about. He looked over at Anora's body and said  
  
"You may have killed her but I will not let her die in vein you will pay for this Voldemort."  
  
Chapter 47 The Death of Lord Voldemort  
  
With Anora lying lifeless on the ground, Harry and Hermione did the only thing they could do. Harry shot an arrow with one of his new bow and Hermione use the talisman even though she didn't know how. Ron and Draco said the only curse that came to their minds "Avada Kedavra." Harry saw a green flash of light. When the light was gone they saw Voldemort lying on the ground.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Looks like it," said Ron.  
  
Harry didn't care if Voldemort was dead. He wasn't even over by the others. He was kneeing next to Anora's lifeless body crying.  
  
"Anora please come back you can't leave us." Harry yelled to her.  
  
Hermione came over and sat next to Harry with the talisman still in her hands. "Harry, I wish there was something that we could do to bring her back?" she said and with that the talisman started to light up and shot a beam onto Anora. The beam Harry noticed was healing Anora's wound and her blood was returning to her body. Anora's eyes started to open and she looked at Harry and smiled. "But how?" He asked.  
  
"The talisman grants one wish after the purpose it is made for is complete." Anora said to him weakly.  
  
"Let's get her back to Hogwarts." Hermione said. Everyone agreed and they were off.  
  
Chapter 48 The New Beginning  
  
Two weeks when by and Anora was fine. It was time for the end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decorated with the Gryffindor banned because they won the house cup. Everyone got quite when Anora stood up to make the end of the year speech. "The war between light and darkness is finally over. Lord Voldemort has taken to many lives to count. Now he is gone for good this time." Anora said. Everyone in the Great Hall cheered even the students in Slytherin. Anora raised her hand and everyone got quite. "It is my deepest sadness to say that before Voldemort die he killed someone dear to Hogwarts. I just found this out only this morning, Former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is no longer with us and I know he will be deeply missed." Anora said with tears in her eyes. "Another sad announcement I will now return next year and Professor McGonagall will be taking my place. All right, I hope that everyone will have a great summer holiday. Let the feast began." She raised her arms and the foods appear on the table. Harry didn't really feel like eating nor did Ron or Hermione. Not even Ginny was eating.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore is gone." Harry said in shock. They all just nodded their head in agreement.  
  
About a week later after they had all arrived home they had receive a letter saying that they had to go and speak at Sirius' finally hearing on clearing his name.  
  
Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco sat at Sirius' side that day. "Sirius Black, today by the order of this council, you are cleared of all counts and your title, a new title is yours again." The head wizard of the Council of Magical Law said.  
  
"Now as for the five of you," he pointed at Anora, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. "You five have shown bravery beyond your years, For Anora, Harry, and Hermione Potter First Class Order of Merlin and for Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy Second Class Order of Merlin." The five of them smiled "Now also for Percy Weasley who die fighting Lord Voldemort with you he receives Second Class Order of Merlin."  
  
Three days after the trial Harry, Hermione, and Draco received their letters for their N.E.W.T.S. Hermione opened her first; she had gotten 15 newts. Draco opened his next; he had only got 12. Harry been nervous wanted to wait…  
  
At the same time on the other side of the country in Ireland a baby was found on the doorstep of an orphanage. The person who found him was name Sally McGonagall (Professor McGonagall's sister). There was a note left with the baby which read  
  
3.4 Please take care of my son Kit Voldemort. I am no longer alive if he is here with you  
  
Mr. Tom Riddle Jr.  
  
Back in Godric Hollow Harry had just finished opening his N.E.W.T.S, he got 15. Just then Anora and Harry started having a weird pain and fell to the ground. Both of them grab something on their foreheads Hermione and Draco knew what they grabbed. THEIR SCAR.  
  
THE END 


End file.
